1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a apnea detection device with a remote monitor and more particularly pertains to preventing the death of an infant due to an illness such as SIDS with an associated remote monitor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of apnea prevention devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, apnea prevention devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of preventing the death of an individual are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 5,107,855 to Harrington et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,241,300 to Buschmann; U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,490 to Dodakian; U.S. Pat. No. 4,657,026 to Tagg; U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,260 to Salem et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 353,202 to Hong.
In this respect, the apnea detection device with a remote monitor according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing the death of an infant due to an illness such as SIDS with an associated remote monitor.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved apnea detection device with a remote monitor which can be used for preventing the death of an infant due to an illness such as SIDS with an associated remote monitor. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.